fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory is the end of Phase 2 of the Fantendoverse and is the last major project by before stepping down as director of the New Fantendoverse. The game's story centers around the final battle with The Threat. The game was revealed officially on 12/19/15 during the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015. The game features the ends of many of the overarching arcs that Exotoro has been building up to since Shattered/Genesis while opening new ones. The game has a darker tone in general, with distrust and regret being heavy focuses in the game's story. Gameplay General TBA New Mechanics TAGOS TAGOS is a new system introduced in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Replacing Assist Pearls and Summoner Orbs, TAGOS allows you to tag out and have a new character take your place with a more limited moveset and only has 15% HP and no killing options. However, this allows the player that's high on damage to tag out to prevent themselves from being KO'd easily, as TAGOS only costs 15% hp with no knock back. The player can only utilize TAGOS once in a match (however the player can utilize TAGOS multiple times in a match with more than five stock, but only once every three stocks.) TAGOS must be activated through holding down and shielding for three seconds. The player can select one of the TAGOS characters from the character selection screen to be the TAGOS character, although the default is random. The player can also turn off TAGOS if they desire. Solo Modes These modes can only be played with one player. Group Modes TBA Story Mode: Days of Victory The final battle against the Threat begins as betrayals and lies begin to pile up. The story mostly focuses on Unten, Leah, and Sakeena's experiences. READ HERE Trailers All trailers begin the same way, with four yellow lines fading into the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. You've Won But At What Cost? We see the running of black shoes across a dark landscape. The figure suddenly stops and we cut to an angle showing them from behind, and then a shot of them from the front. They are standing on the edge of a cliff. We learn his name is Sam in the splash screen that follows. In the distance we see a bunch of ships. Sam raises up his fist towards the direction of the ship and the shot switches to Unten doing the same thing and then putting it by his side. He then runs towards a bunch of the Threat's mooks and takes them out with a couple of lightning powered punches. We then cut to Rachel and Strafe, who are back to back and facing an army all around them. Strafe pulls out a Desert Eagle and Rachel takes out her shielding gauntlets and the two fight off the army around them. The two are suddenly caught off guard by an enemy with a long tongue and likely won't have to recover when suddenly PalmMan appears and blasts the creature. Unten runs over to a hall where he comes across a bunch of Beorn Reapers. He then notices Mike and Jay drop down from the ceiling and start laying waste to the Beorn Reapers. The ship then tilts to the left, causing everyone to run out and jump onto the dark landscape below and watch the ship crash. Suddenly, Unten is attacked by Seven, who approaches him as he's down and is about to be killed when suddenly he is hit with an incredible amount of force by somebody with a metal arm. The shot shows the robotic hand as Unten asks a very important question. "Zerita?" The camera then pans to Zerita, who now has a robotic arm. "The one and only." We then see the logo. Dancing on Blades Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. The trailer begins with a katana blade being unsheathed. We see a white haired woman head down a sunset lit concrete road outside of a Japanese temple. Suddenly, a ton of arrows whiz by and the woman spins in the air, dodging the arrows. We then cut to the clouds, which begin to drop rain onto the temple. We see Leah with a disappointed look on her face as she watches the rain come down, before beginning to suddenly move out of the way of the arrows. She heads inside the temple and as the walls are penetrated by arrows, she sees Crow on the opposite side of the hall with her sword. Leah and Crow charge at other. The scene then cuts to Unten, Strafe, Rachel, and Sam who come across Susan Syringe and they ask her where Leah is. Susan doesn't respond even as suddenly Leah and Crow come crashing in. Leah holds up a purple orb in her hand, threatening to use it. Unten doesn't seem to get the idea, but Sam does and attempts to stop her, but she uses it and transforms into her Hyper Form. Crow and the others step back as the shadow of Leah's Hyper Form covers them. Red and Blue Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. Unten walks down a dark platform only to see three red dots in the distance. As he gets closer, it is revealed to be Netnu. Netnu looks at Unten. "How about a battle for old time's sake?" The platform lights up and is revealed to be a new stage called "PLATFORM MERCURY". Unten and Netnu battle as the logo appears. The Blood Moon Calling Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. The trailer begins with a pan to a red, blood moon in the sky, behind a cliff. Unten, Netnu, Zerita, Rachel, and Strafe are running towards the mountain when they see something at the top. The person on the mountain has their eyes invert and jump down the mountain, with inverted energy swirling around them. As the five battle Plato, something swoops from the sky, leaving crimson blood behind them. Unten is kicked back and pats his jaw as he glances Plato's friend. The two then suddenly hear laughing, unsure where it's from. Unten glances around to see nothing. Then something generates electricity and zaps the seven. As Ibism looks at the shocked characters, the trailer fades to black as the logo appears. One Day They'll Know Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. The trailer begins with a flashy view of all the previously revealed fighters. Unten, Rachel, Strafe, Zerita, PalmMan, Sam, Jay and Mike, Crow, Leah, Susan Syringe, Netnu, Plato, Mara, Syi, Sakeena, Amy, Sia, Queen Pixella, Mioda, Quartz, Volt, Jack, 3.14, FDX-Athens, Hera and Teun, and Faria Kamel. Suddenly the screen flickers in and out. We see Unten badly bruised as Leah approaches him with a baseball bat. She proceeds to hit him with it as he shouts for her to stop, but she refuses, stating that he took too much from her to ever be forgiven. Blue particles drift into the scene, before materializing into a woman that slams Leah into the ground. As Leah is knocked to the ground, Melissa Dust helps Unten up, helping him walk. Leah coughs as she gets up, grabbing the baseball bat again and being completely blind-sided by Melissa's attacks. As Melissa and Unten escape from the recovering Leah, they come across Susan Syringe who also attempts to attack them. Just as it seems she has the upper hand, a Tab soda is thrown at her. Cura grabs the two in her arms and escapes out of the building, which is beginning to collapse. She accelerates fast into the air, dodging the Threat's ships and minions with ease. Unten looks like he's about to puke as Cura sets down towards a barn. Unten wonders why Cura brought her here and Cura introduces Unten to her mechanic. Chelsea Rench waves as the trailer ends. After the logo appears, some text suddenly "slams" into the screen. MORE VICTORY UPDATES COMING SOON IN A UPCOMING SPECIAL WITCHING HOUR 3/5/16 Roster Characters Starter UntenMysteryProject.png|/Unten/ RachelVictory.png|/Rachel/ StrafeVictory.png|/Strafe/ ZeritaVictory.png|/Zerita/ PalmManVictory.png|/PalmMan/ SamVictory.png|/Sam/ JayandMikeVictory2.png|/Jay and Mike/ CrowVictory.png|/Crow/ LeahVictory.png|/Leah/ SusanSyringe2016.png|/Susan/ NetnuVictory.png|/Netnu/ PlatoVictory.png|/Plato Konrad/ MaraCruorVictory.png|/Mara Cruor/ SyiVictoryNew.png|/Syi/ SakeenaKamel.png|/Sakeena Metals/ AmyJacksonVictory.png|/Amy Jackson/ SiaVictory.png|/Sia/ QueenPixellaCivtory.png|/Queen Pixella/ MiodaVictory.png|/Mioda/ QuartzVictory.png|/Quartz/ VoltVictory.png|/Volt/ 3.14Victory.png|/3.14/ FDX-Athens.png|/FDX-Athens/ Hera and Teun.png|/Hera and Teun/ FariaKamelVictory.png|/Faria Kamel/ MelissaVictory.png|/Melissa Dust/ CuraNewVictoryLook.png|/Cura/ ChelseaRenchVictory.png|/Chelsea Rench/ DREWVictory.png|/DREW/ RoseReaperVictory.png|/Rose Reaper/ MycanVictory.png|/Mycan/ BeckVictory.png|/Beck/ NizzleandZorpVictory.png|/Nizzle and Zorp/ HugoLogiaVictory.png|/Hugo Logia/ MynisVictory.png|/Mynis/ XeroxVictory.png|/Xerox/ MingyuVictory.png|/Mingyu/ SmileVictory.png|/Smile/ DenosVictory.png|/Denos/ LogiVictory.png|/Logi/ X-RayVictory.png|/X-Ray/ AlcyoneVictory.png|/Alcyone/ EdithVictory.png|/Edith/ HexaVictory.png|/Hexa/ CiriestaVictory.png|/Ciriesta/ FeraVictory.png|/Fera/ ScratchKatVictory.png|/Scratch Kat/ LubLubVictoryArt.png|/Lub Lub/ KrystalVictory.png|/Krystal Pérez/ PAIN-T30.png|/PAIN-T 3.0/ IronMaskVictory.png|/Iron Mask/ ScarletVictory2.png|/Scarlet/ XerraVictory.png|/Xerra/ AuraVictory.png|/Aura Synesthesia/ RonnieandClaireVictory.png|/Ronnie and Claire/ SyandeVictory.png|/Syande/ ZonasVictory.png|/Zonas/ SiniciniVictory.png|/Sinicini/ AdexeneVictory.png|/Adexene/ ThornVictory2.png|/Thorn/ ZellenVictory.png|/Zellen/ CrymsiaVictory.png|/Crymsia/ RayVictory.png|/Ray/ ParvatiVictory.png|/Parvati/ KyhthesisVictory.png|/Kyhthesis/ RobynVictory.png|/Robyn/ AlexandriaVictory.png|/Alexandria/ ShikiShidareVictory.png|/Shiki/ DragonManVictory.png|/DragonMan/ ReeseVictory.png|/Reese/ RhyseVictory.png|/Rhyse/ AuroraVictory.png|/Aurora/ NychoBaaghVictory.png|/Nycho/ WhiteGoddessVictory.png|/Micaliye/ LockVictoy.png|/Lock/ SkittiVictory.png|/Skitti/ AliceHarumiVictory.png|/Alice Harumi/ YEVictory.png|/YE/ FlickerVictory.png|/Flicker/ LiamenoVictory.png|/Liameno/ HitomiVictory.png|/Hitomi/ DreamboyVictory.png|/Dreamboy/ EmmyVictory.png|/Emmy/ SketchVictory.png|/Sketch/ SeraphinaVictory.png|/Seraphina/ OrithellVictory.png|/Orithell/ PalutenaVictory.png|/Palutena/ ObenaVictory.png|/Obena/ BlankVictory.png|/Blank/ DoomulusVictory.png|/Doomulus Grime/ SquavVictory.png|/Squav/ Unlockable TAGOS NootVictory.png|/Noot/ Cacti Algebraic.png|/Cacti Algebraic/ VoloVictory.png|/Volo/ Stages Bosses Enemies Soundtrack Badges Trivia *This is 's last Fantendoverse project while being the director of the Fantendoverse. *The game was known only as "Victory" during mentions with other staff. This was not to spoil the fact it was in fact, another Fantendo Smash Bros. game. *Rumors of Leah being killed during the story in the game (along with Crow replacing her and Unten being the one to kill her) were intentionally spread to create speculation, although these rumors are true to a degree. *Almost every element of the page and subpages are meant to evoke the Threat. Some are even puns. **The main color of the game is purple, the Threat's colors. There is also usage of yellow, the Threat's other color. **The symbol used for this game's logo is the Threat's logo instead of the typical Fantendo Smash Bros. symbol introduced in Fantendo Smash Bros. Mercury. **The move lists have an purple or yellow eye behind them. This also works as a pun as in she is watching your every move. **Finisher moves have two purple eyes and two yellow eyes, clearly evocative of the Threat's four eyes. **Trophies have the Threat's symbol faintly as the background. *The character arts are meant to be the most detailed stuff Exotoro has ever done, with things like the very fabric of the clothing being visible upon examination. This was inspired by Smashified and the want to Victory the greatest Fantendoverse project yet. *Most characters were designed with the winter weather in mind, opposite of Fantendo Sports Resort, which crafted character outfits based off warm weather. Of course, each game has their outliers. **This game was also constructed to be the "night" to Fantendo Sports Resort's "day", with a darker tone and more serious gameplay. *During April Fools 2016, a character named Zombie Leah was introduced with a moveset and everything. You can find this sick prank here: Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Zombie Leah. **During April Fools 2017, a character named Matchtendo (based off the 2017 prank known as "Matchtendo") was added as a TAGOS with a moveset. You can find this sick prank here: Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Matchtendo. Poll Which of these characters should be added to Victory? Rubelline Rose (from Thorn: Hollow Victories) Clair Voyant Möbius Kid Kiba Meta-Form Gallery This is all the art created for the game that currently hasn't seen a use yet. Click here for the full gallery, featuring every single piece of art made for the game. TheThreatVictory.png|The Threat IbismVictory.png|Ibism Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:V2 Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Toroko Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games Category:Sequels Category:2015